


Spa Day

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of Ruby - Freeform, Romance, as always no hook or Hood why would I have them in this story, mentions of Zelena, mentions of sq babies - twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina treats the Sheriff Department to a Spa Day and 24 hours of pampering for the Sheriff and her deputy.  Snow is unhappy with the outcome as David constantly obsesses over his post spa treatment soft skin. "Feel my hands, Snow, feel how soft they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think of this story. I had the plot of this story in my mind for over a week now. It always ended with David obsessing over how soft his skin is post spa treatment and annoying Snow in the process.

Regina a decided to treat the sheriff department to a spa day. The sheriff department was overworked and understaffed and until she could find some space in the budget for a new deputy she thought she'll treat her wife and father in law to a spa day. Nothing better than a relaxing day being pampered. They both deserved it. She buys them a complete spa package deal outside Storybrooke, complete with a 2 overnight stay at a luxurious hotel. She gets Ruby to cover the station while Emma and David are away. Surely nothing bad could happen while they're away for two days. Besides both Zelena and herself are there for whatever problems might arise that need magical assistance.

 

Regina calls in a meeting with the sheriff a few days later to inform her of this plan. Emma is overjoyed, no one recognized the hard work she put in. No one ever looked at her and thought yes you deserve to be pampered. No one but Regina. Every day Emma found herself falling in love with Regina a bit more. Usually it was over small gestures like bringing her coffee, or packing her lunch, making her favorite dinner on a bad day. Sometimes it was grand gestures like this one. But it was always the thought behind those gestures that mattered for Emma. It showed that Regina cared, that she was loved, that she mattered.

 

When David got the news he was overjoyed. More often than not people did nice gestures for him because of Snow, and the reverse also applied. This time he got a good thing because of his hard work and he was so happy.

 

The week after they found themselves driving in Emma's bug across the town line and for 24 hours of pure bliss. After a few hours of drive they checked in the luxurious hotel Regina booked for them. They both had a room with an amazing view of the city. They had full access to all facilities. They would rest for the night and then the next day it was fully booked with things they could do at the spa.

 

The first night they ordered room service and had it while wearing fluffy robes and fluffy slippers. Later they enjoyed a glass of champagne while soaking in the Jacuzzi. At the spa they tried everything from mud baths, to full body massage, to manicure and pedicure. At night they had an amazing dinner at a really good restaurant Regina booked for them, Michelin star and all.

 

It was the perfect father daughter bonding time. No crazy villains and monsters chasing them wanting to kill them. Just the 2 of them enjoying a relaxing day away from everyone.

 

The night after Emma got home after this treat yourself holiday, Regina had to soundproof their bedroom so as to not scar their children for life. This continued for almost a week, not that Regina was complaining. Not at all. It certainly made their sex life even more exciting and Regina didn't think that was possible. She was happy to be wrong on that one.

 

The same could not be said for Snow. David got home and was overjoyed to see his family, but for a week he would not shut up about how amazing it was.

 

"Oh, Snow, the masseuse was so amazing. She got that knot out. You know the one that's been bothering me for years. Oh it's so good to have it gone."

 

The worst part as Snow saw it was David's obsession with how soft his skin felt.

 

"Feel my hands, Snow, feel how soft they are, " or "Snow, do you think if I use this cream my face will remain just as soft?"

 

The worst part was that David took longer than her to prepare now. He bought all these products that were meant to moisturize and hydrate his skin and sure he did have a softer skin and he smelled a lot better but so what? How was it fair he gets special treatment when she popped 2 kids out of her?

 

A week after "spa day" Snow's had enough of and she let Emma know as much.

 

"I'm telling you Emma, she did it on purpose to annoy me."

 

"How is Regina spoiling me and dad something she does to annoy you? You're our go to babysitter."

 

"Exactly, so why am I not pampered?"

 

"Are you serious right now?"

 

"Very. I swear if your father asks me to feel his hands one more time or tells me how that masseuse got that knot out, I'll divorce him."

 

"Mom, come on."

 

Snow just lifts and eyebrow and Emma gulps, scared.

 

\----------

 

"She's really cranky. She keeps telling me how she popped 2 kids and no one appreciates that and that you should show more care and respect for the mother of your wife and grandmother of your children."

 

"For heaven's sake, Snow is such a spoiled princess. I won't say more because I love you."

 

"Regina, it's not funny. She threatened she will divorce dad."

 

"Are you kidding me? I've tried so hard to keep them apart all these years, and you tell me a simple spa pampering David gets will lead to a divorce?"

 

"Well, yes. But this is not good for us ok? We need them together so they can babysit. It's going to be hard for the kids to divide time between grandparents."

 

"Hmm you have a point."

 

"See?" Emma says wrapping her arms around Regina and kisses her.

 

When they break apart, Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulder and peppers Emma's shoulder with small kisses and nips. But the moment is interrupted when Regina snorts and then starts to laugh.

 

"What?"

 

"I just realised that I'm the worst villain ever."

 

"You're not a villain anymore, Regina."

 

"I'm just saying if I ever need to infiltrate villains, I won't be able too. What sort of villain buys her nemesis spa tickets so she won't divorce her true love? I think all chances of me claiming that card are gone."

 

"Do you really want that card?" Emma kisses Regina's neck causing Regina to moan.

 

"No, I don't. It's a stupid card. I have everything I want or need."

 

"Thought so," Emma says as she kisses that spot on Regina's neck that never fails to make Regina's knees buckle. Emma knows her so well.

 

\----------

 

The next day finds Regina inviting Snow for a lunch.

 

As they eat Regina gives her an envelope.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Open it."

 

Snow opens it and sees a three day spa ticket.

 

"What's this for?"

 

"You. I think you might need to be pampered a bit as well."

 

"Really? How come?" Snow says amazed. She can't believe that Regina's doing this for her.

 

"Consider it a thank you gift. You gave me Emma, you contributed to Henry's genes and you babysit the twins."

 

Snow just gets out of the booth and goes to hug Regina.

 

"Thank you. But…"

 

"What?" Regina's annoyed. This is a big gift, what more could she possibly want?

 

"I don't want to go alone. Do you want to come with me?"

 

Regina is shocked. She did not see that one coming.

 

"Also you might want to consider your sister. She needs some pampering too."

 

Regina decides Snow is not that bad. She definitely doesn't want that villain card ever again.

 


End file.
